A Mermaid's Wisdom
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: Sara wants to find Gaito who has been reborn in a new world. Aqua Regina is giving her a chance to find him, provided she will help guide the world's new king with her wisdom. Armed with a new pearl, Sara is on a mission to help Yuri  and find Gaito!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_  
><strong>

In the darkness, a lone mermaid is drifting aimlessly. She was a beauty as many would imagine, with lovely, long gorgeous hair and an equally graceful, elegant fish tail, all that reflected the the color of an orange sunset.

"Gaito...where are you? Gaito!" cried the mermaid into the darkness when she felt her right hand clutching something.

The mermaid looked down in her palm to see a gold necklace with a small ruby gem; Gaito's necklace.

"Oh Gaito..." sobbed the mermaid holding close to her heart. _'So...this is how I end up...alone once more...'_

_"Sara..."_ called out a woman's voice in the darkness.

"That voice..." whispered Sara as she lifted her head to see a shining light before her.

From it, emerged a beautiful goddess as she smiled benevolently at Sara. Sara widened her eyes in recognition.

"Aqua Regina-sama! Gaito! Where's Gaito?" cried Sara as she threw herself into the goddess's arms and sobbed loudly.

Aqua Regina continued to smile as she hugged and gently stroked the crying mermaid's hair. "There, there my child...cease your tears, Gaito is alive," she said.

Sara quickly raised her head and looked at the goddess. "Gaito... is...?"

"Yes, to atone for his sins, I allowed Gaito to be reborn in another world, To start over."

"Let me be with him, Aqua Regina-sama! Please let me see Gaito!" pleaded Sara desperately gripping the front of the goddess's dress and bowing her head.

Aqua Regina placed a hand on Sara's head to calm her. "Sara, your new love for Gaito is indeed very touching. But this new world is quite dangerous and the Orange Pearl is now in the possession of Seira."

Sara's hand instinctively moved to the shell which hung around her neck. Aqua Regina was right. "So...it's impossible?"

The goddess smiled and shook her head. "Not quite my dear," she said she placed a palm over Sara's seashell. "Sara, do you really love Gaito?"

Sara nodded her head. "Yes, my lady. With all my heart, there's nothing more I wish for now then to be with him..."

Aqua Regina smiled gently at Sara. "Very well, Sara. Your wish will be granted," she said as an orange glow began to shine from underneath the goddess's hand.

Sara gasped as Aqua Regina removed her palm to reveal a new orange pearl shining in her seashell.

"Aqua Regina-sama...this pearl..."

"It was born out of the strong feelings of love in your heart, Sara. Take care of it well, for it will help you find Gaito."

Sara's face brightened up as she hugged Aqua Regina in happiness. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"But there is one condition, to find Gaito is not an easy task. To find him Sara, you must look for a human boy born of ebony hair and eyes," instructed the goddess.

"Will he help me find Gaito?"

"Not quite, but you will if you stay by side as his guide," explained Aqua Regina as she placed a hand on Sara's cheek. "Sara, out of all the mermaid princesses, you were always the most wise and responsible in your duties when running your kingdom."

"Aqua Regina-sama?"

"This human you search is to be the next king of his country, but he is still young and lacks the knowledge of running a kingdom. Also, he has yet to control his powers. Sara, I'm entrusting you to be his guide. Share your wisdom with him and show him the path to be a great king," instructed Aqua Regina looking into the mermaid's eyes. "When you have succeeded, only then will you find Gaito. Can I trust you with this task?"

Sara gripped her new pearl tightly with a new determination flaring in her orange colored eyes. "Yes, Aqua Regina-sama!"

The goddess smiled proudly at the former princess. "Very well then. I wish you the best of luck Sara!" she said as she raised her staff which glowed brightly.

"Thank you Aqua Regina-sama! I won't let you down!" cried Sara as the light consumed her and transported her into a new world, a world where she can reunite with her beloved.


	2. Sara

_**Author's Note: In this story, I'll be using songs from the Japanese ver. This story starts from episode 6 of Kyo Kara Maoh.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Sara<br>**_

Under the surface of the ocean, a shimmering light had appeared and dispelled revealing the beautiful Orange mermaid known as Sara.

Sara slowly opened her eyes as she looked around her.

This ocean she was in felt different as compared to the waters in her world. It was dim and the waters were not very deep, allowing the mermaid to deduce that she was near land.

Sara quickly swam to the surface, carefully poking her head from the water to find her head in a mist. After scanning the area around her, Sara found she could barely see anything but she did hear the voice of a man singing.

_"If you fall in love with a girl on the island...there will be a great eruption of the great Bandar Volcano~..." _was what Sara heard. The voice was coming in her direction. Judging from the disturbance of the water, Sara could feel a boat coming towards her, so she quickly ducked just in time to have a small boat pass over her.

Just as Sara tilted her head up, she saw through the water surface one of the passengers who hung his head over the side looking slightly nauseous.

Sara widened her eyes and gasped. Though his image was blurry, there was no mistaking the boy's hair color was a brilliant ebony black. But she couldn't make out his eye color. Sara had to get closer. Slowly, the mermaid got closer to the surface. However, she failed to realize in her intent to get closer to see the boy's eyes, Sara had poked her face through the water until she was almost nose to nose with the boy.

Much to her delight, they were indeed black, and they were looking back into her orange eyes with much surprise and shock.

* * *

><p>Shibuya Yuuri couldn't take being on the small boat any longer. If it wasn't bad enough that his bishonen fiancee, Wolfram, was already seasick from the start, he himself was starting to feel nauseous, and his other comrade Josak did not make the situation any better despite how well he was singing.<p>

Now it could have been the seasickness or his lack of sleep, but suddenly, Yuuri found himself staring into a pretty pair of orange eyes. The two stared at each other and blinked a few times.

"WAH! EYES!" exclaimed Yuuri sitting up so suddenly that the boat rocked a bit, much to Wolfram's chagrin.

"Is anything the matter Your Majesty?" asked an attractive young man with brown hair and eyes who sat at the head of boat.

Yuuri didn't answer immediately as he rubbed his eyes and looked over the side again to only see his reflection. "Um...I-it's nothing Conrad...I just got startled by my own reflection...silly huh?"

"Baka Yuuri..." he heard Wolfram growl before yakking once more.

Yuuri gave a sheepish smile as he looked back at the water. _'I said it was my reflection but...those eyes...were orange...'_

* * *

><p>The boy's sudden exclamation had surprised Sara, making her dart back under the surface.<p>

_"Is anything the matter Your Majesty?"_ she heard one of passengers ask.

_ "Um...I-it's nothing Conrad...I just got startled by my own reflection...silly huh?"_ she heard the reply of whom she assumed was the boy she startled.

_"Baka Yuuri..."_ Sara heard another voice growl.

"Yuuri..." echoed Sara softly as she touched her pearl, before her hands brushed onto Gaito's necklace which also hung around her neck. "I've found you..." she whispered smiling as the mermaid flicked her tail and swam after the boat.

* * *

><p>Effort was little for Sara to follow the small boat as she watched it dock on the beach. Sticking her head out from the water, Sara watched for the passengers to alight and disappear into the bushes.<p>

Making sure they were still close by, Sara leaped out of the water and glowed as she landed on the beach sand in her Human form. Her hair was still as long as before but it had darkened into a more reddish-orange color while she now wore a very simple white dress with a black sash with an orange cord tied to it.

She also had her white veil sit upon her head to cover her hair and shadow her eyes. Around her neck was a black choker, her Pearl Necklace and Gaito's necklace as well. It clashed with her outfit, but Sara could care less.

"It has been a while since I've walked on land..." said Sara to herself as she dusted a wrinkle on her dress. She could still hear one of the boy's comrades still singing his jolly tune. Following the sound of the voice, Sara walked into the forest, finding herself humming happily to the tune as well. She was enjoying the song the man was singing.

_"We won't be able to cross the sea together~...But when we we look up at the sky, we see the same moon_~..." Sara could hear the person sang. Increasing her pace a little, she soon saw the group of four in the distance.

Suddenly, without thinking, Sara opened her mouth and inhaled as she found herself completing the man's song.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh~ Ban~ Ban~ Bandarbia<em>~! _The dream island~!"_ sang Josak care freely, just as he was about to finish the song, a new voice rang out.

_"Once you come, you'll never forget it~~~!..."_ sang a woman's voice melodiously in the distance from behind.

The group stopped short in their tracks as they turned around in surprise to see a young woman in a white dress some distance down the road with a veil covering her head. The woman appeared to have noticed them as she appeared to be a little embarrassed and waved shyly at them before walking towards them. As she got closer, the group could see her skin was slightly tanned, but still had a lovely peach color to it. She wore a choker along with two necklaces, one was an orange seashell, while the other was a gold and ruby necklace. The veil she was opaque, making it difficult discern her hair and eye color. The woman smiled at them and bowed slightly in greeting.

"Oh, forgive me. I was enjoying your song so much, I blurted out the final lyrics uncontrollably," she apologized softly.

Josak grinned and bowed back. "No, it's fine. I'm honored that my song is enjoyed by such a lovely young lady," replied Josak rubbing the back of his head. "But I must say, you have a lovely voice, Ma'am!"

The woman smiled back with a slight blush. "Why thank you...and you are?"

"Josak Gurrier, at your service, fair maiden," introduced the man with a flourish before gesturing to his travel mates.

"This is Konrad Weller" Josak pointed to an attractive brown haired man who smiled and bowed in a gentlemanly manner.

"and these two young lads are Wolfram and Yuuri," he finished pointing a pretty blond boy whose green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the woman while the boy with rust colored hair and brown eyes bowed his head politely.

For some reason, Wolfram noticed, the woman appeared to be a little confused as she looked at Yuuri.

"And what might your name, dear lady?" asked Josak offering a hand to the woman.

"You may call me...Sara," answered the woman placing her hand in Josak's and curtsying a little. "I am but a humble traveller."

"Well then, Sara, if you are going our way, may we have the honor of accompanying you? It is not safe for a young woman to be out here on her own."

Sara chuckled a little. "It will be my pleasure," she said when Sara suddenly found herself scooped up and placed on Josak's broad shoulder.

The man held her steady and smiled at her. "It's a long way up this hill young miss, so please allow me the honor of carrying you."

"Oh my...why thank you, Josak Gurrier," replied the woman chuckling as the group continued their way.

* * *

><p>It took a while but the group finally reached a small inn at the top of the hill. Yuuri sighed in relief as they all made their way to the inn and sat down at the tables outside. There were only four seats so Josak sat Sara gently down on one seat while Yuuri sat on her right while Konrad on her left with Wolfram sitting directly across her.<p>

Josak helped gave their order to the waitress as he stood next to Konrad.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit, Josak-san? I won't mind if you had my seat," offered Sara looking up at the man. "You did carry me all the way up here."

"Don't worry I'm fine Sara-san, besides I'm a man, this is nothing!" reassured Josak thumping his chest.

Yuuri turned to the woman and smiled as the waitress arrived back with the biscuits and tea. "So Sara-san, what are you traveling for?"

Sara's smile became a little sad as she bowed her head a little. "I am looking for someone very dear to me..." she began to say as hand traveled up to the ruby and gold necklace hanging from her neck. "He is the owner of this necklace..."

The men blinked a bit. "Oh...was he your lover?" asked Yuri earning himself a sock upside the head from Wolfram who glared at him.

"Idiot...don't ask stupid questions..." hissed the pretty boy making Yuri hold his hands up in defense.

The woman chuckled a little. "It's quite alright, but really... to be honest...we had only just began to realize our true feelings for each other..."

"What happened to him, Sara-san?" asked Wolfram, perking his head up in curiosity.

Sara fingered the gold necklace for a little while longer before putting her hand back on her lap and picked up her tea cup, looking at her reflection in the tea. "We...lost each other...so to speak..." she said sadly tracing the rim of the cup.

An awkward silence befell the group as Yuuri began to regret asking. Suddenly, the group heard an argument coming from behind the inn. Curious, the group got up and peeked around the corner to see a man, presumably the manager, arguing with one of the head waitresses.

"What do you mean he's fully booked?" demanded the man.

"It can't be helped, every form of entertainment on the island is scheduled to play at the festival!" retorted the woman.

"But what are we going to do for tea time entertainment? We're short staffed as it is!" yelled the man when we stopped as he suddenly noticed the many pairs of eyes looking at them from around the corner. He quickly composed himself and coughed in embarrassment. "May we help you?"

"Aah! Gomenasai! We didn't mean to eavesdrop!" apologized Yuri quickly popping out of his hiding place.

The woman sighed heavily. "It's alright, I suppose we were too loud to begin with anyway..."

Sara looked at the two and thought for a while. She did need money and a place to lodge for the night...

"Ano...Is it alright if I did the tea time entertainment in exchange for a small pay and a room?" offered Sara, stepping forward.

The manager and the waitress exchanged glances before looking back at her. "Miss, you pull this off and we will give you and your friends our biggest room for free!" said the manager gratefully holding out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal!" replied Sara shaking his hand.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Sara found herself sitting in the small room with a harpsichord. It was like a small piano, which thankfully she knew how to play from her time when she was still involved with Tarou Mitsuki.<p>

An awaiting audience had gathered with her new friends at the front. Yuri and Josak were flashing her grins and thumbs ups making Sara smile back.

Placing a hand on her pearl, Sara knew the perfect song. With a slight bow to the audience, Sara placed her fingers on the keys and began to play.

The musical strains of the song began to resonate in the air as Sara breathed and began to do what she did best, sing.

_**Sara:**_

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete~..._

_ tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_~...

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_,  
><em> Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta<em>..

_ Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi,_

* * *

><p>At this part, the people listening had either big smiles on their faces or closing their eyes with an expression of tranquility.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi<em>

* * *

><p>Yuri and company felt themselves getting drawn in by the magic of the song, all their hopes and worries gone. Even Wolfram, who had began queasy and sour all morning began to lighten up, completely cured of his nausea.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nanatsu no umi no rakuen<em>,  
><em> Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa<em>

_ ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_!

_ Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_"Watashi wa wasurenai~_..." finished Sara ending with final notes of the song.

For a brief moment there was silence in the room before the people began to applaud loudly. Sara looked over to her friends who were in awe at her performance. Even the Manager and the head waitress were applauding loudly, obviously pleased with the woman.

Sara smiled and bowed as she turned to start her next number.

* * *

><p>A couple of songs later, the performance ended and as promised, Sara got the biggest room at the inn which was conveniently big enough to house five people, much to the delight of the group. Also, the pay she received was pretty good.<p>

"Wah! Sara-san! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Yuri with big sparkling eyes as he threw his arms around the woman. "And you're song was beautiful!"

Sara smiled as she rubbed Yuri's head. "You're quite welcome dear..." she said when she noticed Wolfram was glaring daggers at her while sending off a wave of killer intent. The mermaid let a sweat drop appear at the back of her head.

Just then Konrad appeared smiling. "Well then, Yuri, we have much work to do," he informed.

Yuri looked at the man and nodded.

Sara tilted her head. "Oh are you going out?"

"Just for a little young Miss, we shall be back by evening," reassured Josak who placed a hand on her shoulder briefly before walking out. "Besides, our dear Wolfram volunteered to stay back and keep you company, isn't that sweet?"

Sara glanced over at the bishonen who was still casting her a dark look making her smile weakly. "How nice..." she muttered as she waved good bye to Josak, Yuri and Konrad as they left the room. "Take care of yourselves!"

* * *

><p>The next few minutes were passed with Sara and Wolfram sitting at the table staring at each other. Well, for Wolfram he couldn't really tell what Sara was looking at considering her eyes were covered by that annoying white veil of hers.<p>

"Hey," Wolfram said making Sara perk her head up.

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear that veil anyway?"

Sara touched the veil upon her head as she contemplated on telling the truth or creating a story. She opted for the latter.

"Didn't you know? It's tradition for women to cover their heads while traveling for protection and luck," answered Sara coolly as if it was the most matter-of-fact thing in the world.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the woman. Here before him sat a complete stranger who suddenly joined their group as she knew them for years and apparently held an interest in Yuri, **his fiance.**

Something about Sara bugged him greatly. She was definitely suspicious. Wolfram was going to keep his eye on this one. _'There's something fishy about this_ _woman..._' thought the boy. **_(R.F.: :P It had to be said...)_**

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Yuuri, Josak and Konrad returned looking slightly dejected.<p>

"We're back..." said Yuuri sighing heavily.

"No luck huh?" guessed Wolfram who was waiting for them on the couch.

The group shook their heads in regret."Where's Sara-san?" asked Konrad noticing the absence of their lady friend.

"Asleep," replied Wolfram when Yuuri and Josak both yawned loudly in unison.

"I think we'll turn in for the night and try again tomorrow,"said Josak as he and the young king made their way to their separate rooms.

Konrad smiled and nodded and was just about to the same when Wolfram caught his arm.

"Konrad, I have to speak to you," said the boy looking more serious than usual. "It's regarding Sara."

Konrad quickly turned to listen, prompting Wolfram to continue.

"Something about that woman seems off. Ever since we met her I've noticed that she seems awfully interested in Yuuri."

The older man folded his arms and nodded. "Well its true that Sara-san seems familiar with His Majesty, but we cant be too sure if she is trouble. I suppose we should keep our eyes on her..."

"That woman is just too fishy..."agreed Wolfram as he turned his head towards Sara's room door.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Sara was sitting in the bathtub taking a bubble bath. Hot steam filled the air as Sara's orange tail flicked up and down a little. The Orange Mermaid sighed sadly as she stared down at Gaito's necklace in her hands while her pearl glowed slightly.<p>

Slowly, Sara's lips parted as a melancholic tune could be heard playing softly from the pearl.

**Sara:**

_Sazanami no BEDDO de me o samashita asa ni_  
><em>Subete ga owatte hajimaru no<em>...  
><em>Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsu...tsumarete<em>,  
><em>Kibou ga michiteru umi ni... kaeru no<em>**...  
><strong>

_Hora, shiawase no kane ga natte_...  
><em>Nanatsu no ...umi ga kagayaki dashitara<em>...  
><em>Ai no kiseki o... ichiban suki na<em>,  
><em>Anata to... futari... mitsumetai...<em>

_"Soshite sotto KISU o shite... ne..."_sang Sara in an almost half whisper as she held Gaito's necklace close to her heart as she began to silently cry to herself.

_'Oh Gaito...'_

* * *

><p><em><em>R.F: AHHHH! FINALLY! Everyone I'm so sorry for updating in a long time. Bloody assignments have been piling up. SO please be patient until next time!


End file.
